


Oh my, Mjolnir

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes on Loki and Tony at the same time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my, Mjolnir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome The Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894976) by [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada). 



I was going to (try) and do the story exactly as it was... but this is how it ended up. Hey ho. Still totally inspired by Welcome The Thunder though :D

 

 

 


End file.
